The Wait
by elfgirl43
Summary: Minato as he waits for some of the most important moments of his life.
1. The Wait Part 1

Authors note: Hi everyone. This is my first ever Naruto fic and the fist fic I have posted anywhere in years. The idea for it struck me a few days ago and just kept bugging me until I wrote it out. Feedback is appreciated but please be gentle with me. I've had an idea rolling around for a second chapter but I will see how this goes before I decide to write it. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: unfortunately Naruto and characters don't belong to me

The Wait

He looked ridiculous. Minato tried to readjust his clothing but no matter how he tried he still thought the jacket looked ridiculous on him. Sighing he move away from the mirror and slumped down into the nearest chair. What was he thinking? Why hadn't he argued with the Sarutobi-sama when he had first mentioned this whole thing? Well of course he had protested a bit but surely there had to be something more he could say to talk the crazy old coot out of this. That is what he'd do. He'd get up right now and go talk to the geezer and end this madness while there was still time. With that decision set firmly in his brain he stood. He'd been left in quiet and solitude all morning so Minato was understandably shocked when before he could even take a step towards the door a loud knocking reverberated throughout the otherwise still room.

"Come in!" he called automatically before he could even think. The door opened but he wasn't surprised at who walked in. After all there was only one person he'd ever met who knocked quite like that.

"Hm, you clean up nice after all. Who'd have thought?" She said with a smile as she moved close enough to fiddle with his collar.

"I look ridiculous." he replied voicing his earlier thoughts. He moved away to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"No more than usual. Besides looking ridiculous has never bothered you before." Minato glanced at her reflection in the mirror. He could see the teasing look in her eye and though he knew he should be angry at her being so light hearted when he was in such a terrible situation, he could not find an ounce of anger. In fact felt the knots in his stomach were loosening just a bit at her small smirk. Again he shouldn't be surprised she always knew what to say and do to make him feel better. She walked closer and rested a hand on his shoulder "You look perfect. It fits like a glove." her tone was soft and sincere now.

Objectively speaking he knew she was right. It did fit perfectly. The women who had made it for him had taken every measurement she could think of. His height right down to the millimeter, the circumference of his arm in three different places, his chest the length of his torso and he was sure a few dozen more after he had stopped paying attention. The coat fit perfectly. The jacket seem to get heavier and heavier the longer he stared at his reflection. Minato mentally shook himself. Objectively he knew the jacket itself looked perfect on him. It was what the jacket symbolized that made Minato feel ridiculous in it. Him the Hokage? What could be more ludicrous? Abruptly he remembered what he had been getting up to do when she had walked in. He pulled away from the comforting hand still resting on his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked confusion written on her face at him abrupt attempted departure.

"To go talk the old man out of this of course!" Minato could hear the panic that was seeping into his voice. The jacket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds now.

"Oh no, you don't! You'll do no such thing" She spoke in a tone that booked no opposition and in what seemed like an instant she was suddenly standing in front of the door blocking his path. Geez, and people thought that he was quick. They'd obviously never gone up against Kushina Uzumaki when she was miffed. Minato sighed deeply and went to once again slump in the chair. He was pathetic. What kind of Hokage couldn't get past his girlfriend? Minato stared vacantly at the ceiling and after a moment he heard Kushina leave the door to kneel in front of him. He felt her hands rest on top of his own.

"What happened? You were fine with this yesterday. You were excited even, remember all the things you said you want to do as Hokage? What happened to them? You still want to do them don't you?" Minato blinked and redirected his stare to her. Was that a hint of accusation in her tone?

"Of course I do" Minato said feeling a bit defensive.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked.

"It's just that…well…"Minato struggled for a moment trying to find the right words "This is so much responsibility I mean I thought looking after my genin team was trying. Can you imagine what it will be like to have to worry about the entire village? It's a lot of responsibility." Then there it was again, that strange look that passed across her face when he said the word 'responsibility' or something similar. It was like the word had some special meaning but what it could be was a complete mystery to Minato. Women were so confusing. Minato decided to call her on it this time. "Is there something wrong? The last few days whenever I mention responsibility you get the oddest look on your face."

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking "I'll tell you about it after the ceremony." Her voice had that firm resolute quality again. "I don't want you to be distracted"

"Distracted? What is it? Is something wrong with you? Are you alright? It's something bad isn't it?" He could feel a whole different kind of panic bubbling up inside him. To his surprise Kushina laughed. She picked up one of his hands and brought it to her lips giving it a gentle kiss

"I don't think it's bad" she said but her tone was somewhat careful like she wasn't sure he'd agree. "It's nothing like what you're thinking I can safely promise you that." she said her smile back in full force. Minato looked at her appraisingly trying to figure out what she meant by that when his musing were interrupted but another knock on the door. Kushina was on the other side of the room in an instant.

"Come in" the man who walked in looked a little surprised to see Kushina in the room but didn't comment.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Hokage would like to see you before the ceremony." the young ninja and the doorway said quickly.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Minato said his tone dismissing the young ninja. The young man stood for half of an indecisive moment and then nodded leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Minato stood up straightening his jacket. Kushina quickly came forward and took over.

"You'll be the best Hokage the Leaf Village has ever had. I'll make sure to keep you in line." The confident sureness was back in her voice when she spoke and her eyes were warm with their familiar mischievous twinkle. As her hands slid over his shoulders and chest smoothing the cloth the extra weight seemed to vanish. Suddenly he believed her.


	2. The Wait Part 2

Author's note: First off I want to thank my best friend and beta read for taking the time to read over this and keep me from making a complete idiot of myself. Your wonderful chica! Sorry this took me a lot longer than I thought it would. I realized as I reached what is the end of this chapter that I had no idea what a guy's thoughts would be while finding out his girlfriend is pregnant so I was stuck for quite a while trying to figure out how to write it. I finally realized the solution to the problem was to write it from Kushina's POV instead as that is a much easier thing for me to imagine. The next part is already written and should be up soon. Also the story does kind of take some abrupt switches from subject to subject since we are fallowing the character's thoughts. It jumps around as people thoughts often do while they are just letting them wander. Lastly, thank you so much to all those who reviewed. Reviews are creativity food so please keep letting me know what you think of the story and if you think of anything I could do better.

Chapter Two

The sun was just starting to set as Minato sighed heavily sprawling out on top of the Hokage monument. He was glad to be away from the hustle and bustle of the day. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he had been a Jonin and now he was the Hokage. How could something like that change in just a day? He had never really considered what becoming Hokage would do to him socially. It never occurred to him that people he had known his whole life would now only be speaking to him in the politest way. At the party after the ceremony he had gone to chat with a group of fellow Jonin instructors who he had grown quite fond of since he had taken on his own students. He couldn't remember how many nights they had all spent together bemoaning the curse that was preteens and teenagers. When he had approached them at the party the conversation had been short, polite and painfully awkward. How many dumb things had he done while they had been out getting hammered? Things hadn't been awkward after the night he had been three sheets to the wind and decided that it would be a good idea to dance on the table singing off key renditions of pop songs. The rest of that night was still a bit blurry and he still wasn't quite sure how it was that he had ended up being dropped off at home in just his underwear. He never did find those pants. If things hadn't been awkward after that why were they now? Perhaps in retrospect things like that were the reason it was awkward now. They knew how much of an idiot the new leader of the village was. Minato supposed he would never go out drinking with them again. He would miss that. He suddenly heard a slight shift in one of the nearby trees and tensed half sitting up to look, slightly alarmed.

Minato scolded himself. He knew exactly who was in that tree. Having body guards would take some getting used to. He was by nature a private person and having several other people watching his every move twenty-four seven didn't sit well with him. Of course he knew why they had to be there, but he didn't have to like it. It especially irked him because he and Kushina had been so good about keeping their intimate relationship off of anyone's radar. Kushina thought that his instance that they keep their relationship between the two of them was silly but Minato was adamant. He had made a lot of enemies though out the years. He had no doubt that some of them would have no qualms about taking any means necessary to get to him. Even if it was threatening or killing someone he loved. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of him. He knew that she could take care herself but sometimes he would get this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would be the death of her. Literally. He was even toying with the idea of having some of his Anbu guards assigned to watch out for her. Minato scoffed. There was no way Kushina would ever go for that.

Minato sat up half way looking around again to see if he could spot her. He had been sure that she would beat him here but there was still no sign of her. He laid flat again letting his mind once again drift over the events of the day. The ceremony had been long and boring just like he expected but he hadn't been prepared for the party. Minato had spent most of it talking and making nice with the heads of the various different clans in Konohana. It seemed that all of them wanted to get on his good side right away. The very same people who had so vehemently objected to his ascension to Hokage had spent the time gushing about how glad they were about his appointment. It was all he could do to not to snort when Fugaku Uchiha had expressed his joy at Minato's appointment. The last time they had talked things had nearly come to blows between them. At the time Fugaku had been insisting that Kakashi's new Sharingan eye be removed and that Rin be severely punished for implanting it in the first place. The 3rd had of course forbid the Uchiha's from any such action but Minato didn't doubt that if they got a chance to do it without consciences, they would take action. Minato found it hard to respect a man that could demand they do something like that to a kid. Even now Kakashi was only just fourteen. He was also upset that even after it was decided that Kakashi would keep the Sharingan eye the Uchiha's refused to help him learn how to use it or give him any information about it at all.

Kakashi. Minato let out a deep sigh. He was still worried about the kid. Kakashi never really acted like a kid, that coupled with the fact that he was already a Jonin gave people the impression that he was all grown up. Minato knew better. He could see that Kakashi was struggling to deal with things that no adult let alone a thirteen or fourteen year old should. Obito had been the first person to die under Kakashi's command. Ever since he was released from the hospital the young Jonin had taken to spending him mornings sitting in front of the memorial stone staring at Obito's freshly craved name. He was starting to wonder if the kid slept out there or if he even slept at all. Minato didn't want to disturb Kakashi but he also wanted to pay his own respect to all those he knew and those he didn't know whose names had ended up on that stone. However, no matter how early he arrived Kakashi was already there. Minato had eventually given in and went to talk to him one morning but didn't get very far. Kakashi wasn't one to talk about is feelings and even if he was Minato doubted that the kid knew what he was feeling. On top of all of this Kakashi seemed to have picked up some of Obito's bad habits. Namely he had taken to showing up late with horrible excuses and training until he dropped into unconsciousness. Minato supposed that it wasn't too hard a feat though. After all the amount of chakra it took out of Kakashi to train with his Sharingan was nothing to bat an eye at. Kakashi was lucky that Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha's equivalent of "Kakashi the boy genius", seemed to have taken pity on him. Itachi had been giving Kakashi small tips, pointers and had even smuggled out a scroll containing more technical information on how the Sharingan worked. As a matter fact those two had seemed to have struck up a friend ship. Minato wondered vaguely for a moment if Itachi's father knew about the friendship but he doubted it. With all that had gone down it was unlikely that he would like Itachi hanging out with Kakashi. He was glad though that Itachi didn't seem to care what his father thought of his new friend. Kakashi could use all friends he could get. Minato noticed to sun had sunk quite a bit lower in the sky.

Where was Kushina? He hopped that she would get there soon and they could talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. Then he could go eat. Minato heard his stomach grumble. He was so hungry! He had just begun to ponder the merits of ramen verses dango when he heard the sound out someone approaching. Minato sat up and looked in that direction. Finally!

"I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up." He said once she had reached a distance that she would be able to hear him without yelling.


	3. The Wait Part 3

Author's Note:  Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but I have been busy with school. I have a tendency to only work on my stuff when I am on brake from classes. This chapter has actually been done for sometime I just hadn't had the chance to do the revisions on it. It is unbetaed by the way so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. As far as another chapter goes I have it in my head but I may just leave the story as is. If I do decide to do another it will probably be from Kakashi's POV but we will see how it turns out. Remember reviews are food for plot bunnies!

The Wait- Chapter 3

Kushina approached slowly, feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She could do this. She had put this off much longer then she should have and there really was no way she was going to be able keep it a secret much longer.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up." He said as soon as she was close enough to hear. Kushina felt her stomach turn and was struck by a more intense nausea. She spared a moments thought wondering weather it was induced by the pregnancy or by nerves. Pregnancy, Kushina decided. After all what did she have to be nervous about? Her stomach clenched threateningly as she plopped down next to him on the ground setting a bag between them. Minato pounced in it immediately and began pulling out its contents. Kushina looked away toward the sun set. She did think she could take looking at the food right at this moment.

"I'm so glad you brought food! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Minato enthused. Her stomach turned violently at the mental picture. "Are you okay?"

Minato must have noticed the slightly green look on her face since he seemed to have momentarily forgotten his food and was now examining her appearance. Her stomach settled a bit. He was so sweet. "I'm fine" she quickly assured with a small smile.

"If you say so," Minato didn't look convinced "so what is it you were going to tell me?" He asked innocently as his food once again drew his attention and he began to dig in.

She'd do it like ripping off a band-aid, fast and hopefully relatively painless. "I'm pregnant." Kushina was proud when her voice sounded almost casual. Apparently it took about fifteen seconds for in to sink in because that was when Minato started to choke.

"What?!" Minato finally choked out once the food had been dislodged.

"I'm pregnant" She repeated looking intently at his face trying to find anything on his face other then shock and the slightly pained look on account of the choking. At least she hoped it was on account of the choking. She couldn't be sure though.

"Like with a baby?" He asked still looking dumbfounded.

"No, with a hamster," She replied sarcasm oozing in her voice. "Yes with a baby!" His expression went blank and he had a look in his eyes that said he was a million miles way. Kushina watched for what seemed like an eternity but his expression didn't change again. She waited another half a moment before deciding to speak. "You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be. I can take care of myself. I just thought you should know" This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts whatever they were because his expression suddenly turned to hurt.

"You don't want me involved?"

"Well I course I do but I'm just saying that if you don't want to be involved you don't have to be. I don't want you around if it's just because you feel like you have to be. We'd be alright on our own" At least she hoped they would. Her hand went instinctively to rest on her stomach. We. That was such a weird thing to think about.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want to be involved?" the dumbfounded look had reappeared again.

"Well you were just sitting there not saying anything! What else am I suppose to think?" Kushina replied feeling a little defensive now.

Minato looked a little guilty "Sorry I was just a bit shocked. Of course I want to be involved! We are gonna have a baby…" His voice was full of wonder now and she watch as his face spread into the wide goofy grin that she love so much. Her stomach did a whole different kind of flip at the slight of it. They spent the next few seconds grinning at each other before Minato suddenly became serious again.

"Well this was just a passing idea I had but I am afraid I'll have to insist now" Minato said in what she would dub his Hokage voice. That voice said firmly that the decision had already been made and that there would be not arguing with it.

"What?" Kushina knew whatever it was she wouldn't like it.

"I'm assigning you a guard detail" He was still using the Hokage voice.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't need body guards.I told you I can take care of myself!" She glared harshly at Minato but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Well sure you can now but what about when you are six month pregnant or nine for that matter? If you are attacked you won't be able to fight back effectively. It's not just your safety we have to think about now"

Kushina frowned. He did sort of have a point in a crazily overprotective kind of way but she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet. "Don't you think people will find it suspicious that I become pregnant and all of the sudden I have Anbu fallowing me around. It will give us away." That would give him something to think about. He was still convinced that they shouldn't go public with their relationship.

Minato frowned for a few moments before he spoke again. "If the Anbu are doing their job right no one _will _notice. And besides if we are going to be starting a family we will have to eventually go public anyhow."

Kushina blinked a few times. "Really?"

Minato laughed "Well of course I would have like to wait a few more years for the political situation to settle down… You didn't honestly think I was going to insist that we keep our relationship a secret forever did you?"

Honestly she hadn't really thought about it. "I suppose not"

"I'll get your guard set up tomorrow." Kushina scowled. She had hoped she distracted him from that. She sighed there was obviously no point in continuing the augment. She wouldn't win. Actually the whole thing was sweet in an annoying kind of way. Minato had picked up his food again and was getting ready to begin eating again. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kushina's stomach rolled once again as she caught a whiff of the food. "No, I apparently get my morning sickness in the evenings." Minato closed the food container and put in back in the bag moving it to his other side. He then laid back and extended him arm motioning for Kushina to lie down next to him.

"I thought you were starving." She said as she lay down on his shoulder and made herself comfortable.

"Food can wait" he said contentedly.

Another Note: Ok so I had trouble writing this for a long time because it was really hard for me to picture the situation from a guys point of view. Once I switched it to Kushina's POV it flowed right out. I hope no one was disappointed about the change.


End file.
